The present invention relates to communication of data between at least one service provider and service users over a route, at least a portion which is situated outside the Internet. The route can, for example, be situated in a “wireless” communications network, such as a cellular mobile telephone network. The service provider generally comprises any entity that makes available remotely a service, in the broad sense of the term: services for communications, information, recording, access control, discussion forums, sales of services or of goods, etc. In this context, the invention proposes an intermediation platform enabling a service provider to reach a service user and vice versa under all conditions and with good quality distribution of the service.
Today, on its own server, a service provider has digital data, software, and other files representing its service. In general, it does not have its own communications infrastructure, that aspect being provided by external communications networks. Among such external networks, the Internet constitutes end-to-end communications means enabling customers to access the services via a computer. However, the Internet suffers from numerous drawbacks: it is not possible to identify the user of the service, or the provider of the service, and the network is difficult to make secure.
FIG. 1 shows the current environment for communications between service providers SP and the various types of user terminal UT, represented by a mobile telephone terminal 2, and a computer 4 of the personal computer (PC) type.
Generally, interchange between the service providers SP and the user terminals UT currently goes via the Internet 6 (Internet channel (IC)). On the user terminal side UT, the connection to the Internet 6 can take place via various intermediate sub-networks or “gateways” which link up (arrow F1) with the Internet 6 to connect the service providers SP. FIG. 1 shows an example in the form of a wireless application protocol (WAP) gateway 8 used by the various mobile telephone operators or “mobile network operators” (MNOs) 10.
Another connection in common use is an “all-Internet” connection between the service provider SP and the PC 4 of the user U. The PC 4 is connected to the Internet 6 (arrow F2).
Therefore, on the user side, numerous possible different types of terminal exist, each operating on the basis of an independent operator (e.g. among the various MNOs accessible in a geographical area) making it possible to access in various manners the various services offered by the service providers SP situated on the other side of the Internet 6.
The networks of the MNOs 10 constitute gateways managed by various independent operators, and have resulted in a “wireless data ecosystem” which has the potential to satisfy the requirements of the service providers, but at the cost of establishing agreements with a plurality of MNOs, and of providing each service in various forms each adapted to the specific protocol of a respective MNO.
The gateways constitute non-Internet channels NIC passing through various possible MNOs and other non-Internet gateway operators. The non-Internet channel NIC can incorporate not only the MNOs but also more generally any communications means external to the Internet.
Agreements exist between service providers and MNOs enabling a user to receive a proper service via reliable communications means. However, such solutions have numerous limitations. The service provider is dependent on the wireless communications network of an external operator. Its service must adapt to the requirements of the communications means, in particular for the functions that concern it, such as:                range of the service, in general limited to one region or to one country;        means for identifying the user;        protection of interchanged data; and        payment solution, etc.        
The MNOs 10 can offer to their subscribers only those services for which they have agreements with the service providers SP in question. Furthermore a subscriber who travels to another country no longer has access to the same services because that subscriber is no longer served by the same MNO. An MNO who has a dual function as telephone operator and as provider of services other than telephone services can propose its own services to its subscribers only.
In view of those drawbacks and limitations, service providers are tending to develop their own communications infrastructures which are sometimes based on new technologies and which compete with the existing infrastructures of the communications operators. But such a specific infrastructure generally also suffers from the same weaknesses.
In addition, present-day users of services wish to have a wide choice of services, to receive them with quality regardless of the geographical situation of the user, and without being limited to one communications operator and to one service provider. Often, such a user has a plurality of communications sets based on various different technologies, e.g. a mobile telephone terminal, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a PC, an interactive TV set-top box, etc. Users wish to be able to receive the service of their choice at any time, anywhere, with the best possible quality, and on the set that is the highest performance in the situation in question.